warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tormenta bermellón
| rarity = Raro | transmutable = f | autoDrops = Cónclave Weekly Challenges Rathuum on Nakki, Sedna (0.34%) }} Tormenta bermellón es un mod de guardia para armas tipo garras. Combos |-|Legacy look= |move2 = Crimson Hurricane |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Flurry Rose |move3combo = + |move4 = Ruby Wind |move4combo = Hold |chargeattack = Three Lessons |chargecombo = |slideattack = Launching Spring |slamattack = One Point |wallattack = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finishcombo = }} |-|Modern look= |move1em=1 |move2 = Crimson Hurricane |move2combo = |move2em=2 |move3 = Flurry Rose |move3combo = + |move3em=1 |move4 = Ruby Wind |move4combo = |move4em=2 |charge = Three Lessons |slide = Launching Spring |slam = One Point |wall = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finishcombo= }} Acquisition *Apart from being available as drops from Bombardero Maníacos and their variants, Vermilion Storm is also offered as a periodic item for sale by Baro Ki'Teer, costing and 175.000 to purchase. Notas *As told in Devstream 42, this mod was removed from mod packs and Transmutación list in . It was confirmed as a work in progress and was dropped by Bombardero Maníacos, who were originally limited to the Operación: Los engendros de Regor event. *As of drops from Drekar Bombardero Maníacos, according to their Códice entry. *Alters the quick melee attack of claws to be four hits from Crimson Hurricane, starting with the second attack. **The multipliers of this combo stay, so the quick melees do 10% bonus damage. *Holding seems to execute the first two attacks of Ruby Wind instead of the charge attack; to do Three Lessons, one must hold during any of the other combos. (Probably a bug) *The second & third attacks of Ruby Wind each have one hit in them with a forced proc. Trivia *The existence of this mod was leaked in , when it made appearances in the loading screen and the Códice. It was briefly available from Transmutación and Mod Packs until . *Vermilion Storm's combos were previewed at TennoLive 2014, though its name was not known at the time. The stance was still a work in progress and from the clip, only Cardinal Breeze made the final cut.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otA7otsiY9M (See Gallery)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr-RzfowpKE **Had the finisher made it into the final build of the stance, it would have become the second stance to have a unique finisher, after Justicia ciega. *The name of the stance and its unique combos involve typically red-colored objects along with wind associated weather formations. **'Vermilion Storm's' name refers to Vermilion, a brilliant red pigment made from mercury sulfide (cinnabar), as well as the name of the resulting color. **'Cardinal Breeze's' name is likely a reference to Cardinals, a family of birds commonly red in color. ***Coincidentally, Cardinal is also a town in the province of Ontario, Canada, roughly half a day's drive from London, Ontario —Home of Digital Extremes headquarters. **'Flurry Rose's' name is reference to Roses, a prickly bush or shrub that often bears fragrant red flowers, native to northern temperate regions. ***'Flurry Rose' is the only Vermilion Storm combo with reversed affixes, with a weather theme being its prefix rather than its suffix, and a red theme being its suffix rather than its prefix. **'Ruby Wind's' name is reference to Rubies, a precious stone in color varieties varying from deep crimson or purple to pale rose. Their name comes from ruber, Latin for red. en:Vermilion Storm Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Mods de garras Categoría:Mods cuerpo a cuerpo Categoría:Mods Madurai